An image sensor is used to convert an optical image focused on the image sensor into an electrical signal. The image sensor comprises an array of light detecting elements, such as photodiodes, where a light detecting element is configured to produce an electrical signal corresponding to an intensity of light impinging on the light detecting element. The electrical signal is used to display a corresponding image on a monitor or provide information about the optical image. In some embodiments, the image sensor is a charge-coupled device (CCD), a Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor device, or other type of sensor.